Sweet Revenge
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Kisah kehidupan sekolah yang mempunyai rumor tentang Laboratorium terkutuk. Apakah hanya sekedar rumor? Bagaimana jika ditemukan seseorang yang meninggal tragis? Apakah rumor itu terbukti? bloody!mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Revenge**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya tite Kubo**

**Rated :T(sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi M)**

**Warning :OOC(s), Bloody,Mistypo(s)**

**Hope you Enjoyed it**

Kyoto High school, merupakan sebuah SMA megah yang berada di Kyoto. SMA ini terkenal dengan prestasi para murid-muridnya yang selalu bisa berkompetisi hingga ke luar negeri dalam berbagai bidang, baik olahraga, seni, ekstrakulikuler maupun pengetahuan. Fasilitas di sekolah ini juga sangat mendukung pembelajaran bagi para siswa untuk mengembangkan bakat dan minat masing-masing. Karena prestasi inilah, SMA ini bertaraf Internasional dan banyak peminatnya.

Namun ahir-ahir ini, terdengar sebuah cerita tentang kutukan laboratorium tua, atau lebih tepatnya laboratorium Kimia lama yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Dan rumor tersebut sedikitpun tidak mengganggu proses pembelajaran para siswa yang berlangsung normal itu. Dan disekolah ini juga disediakan asrama putra dan putri sehingga pembelajaran dapat berlangsung lebih maksimal dan meningkatkan kekompakan serta kekeluargaan para penghuni sekolah tersebut.

Dan salah satu siswi dari Kyoto High school adalah Senna Shihoin. Seorang gadis dengan rambut ungu panjang yang di kucir dengan pita merah dan mempunyai mata beriris amber. Ia merupakan gadis yang cantik, manis, periang, pintar dan juga baik. Saat ini ia berada di kelas 2 jurusan IPA. Disamping itu, ia juga aktif dalam berbagai organisasi-organisasi di sekolahnya seperti Cheerleaders, Dance, dan wartawati majalah sekolahnya.

Meskipun punya banyak teman, tapi ia mempunyai 2 sahabat baik, Tesla dan Ggio. Tesla, atau lebih dikenal dengan Tesla Lindocruz, adalah seorang siswa cowok berambut blond dengan mata bewarna abu-abu. Ia berasal dari Spanyol. Ia merupakan seorang pria yang santai, dewasa,tampan dan juga protektif. Saat ini ia juga berada di kelas 2 jurusan IPA sama seperti Senna. Ia juga aktif dalam organisasi sekolah seperti basket, dan karate. Ggio atau lebih dikenal dengan Ggio Vega, seorang pria berambut raven pendek dan mempunyai mata bewarna kuning keemasan. Sama seperti Tesla, ia juga bukanlah asli dari jepang, ia berasal dari Cina. Ia merupakan seorang pria yang periang, jahil,hyperaktif dan tampan. Saat ini ia juga berada di kelas 2 IPA, kelas yang sama dengan Senna dan Tesla. Ia aktif dalam organisasi bela diri seperti Karate dan Taekwondo.

Meskipun mereka bertiga mempunyai berbagai perbedaan baik dari sikap hingga daerah asal, namun mereka berteman baik dan menjadi sahabat, meski terkadang ada adu mulut antara Senna dan Ggio pada suatu hal yang ahirnya di tengahi oleh Tesla. Mereka saling bantu membantu dan tolong menolong dalam kesulitan dan tidak pernah ada rahasia di antara mereka. Jika ada masalah maka pasti akan mereka selesaikan bersama.

**Namun… Bagaimana jika kutukan tersebut menimpa salah satu dari mereka?**

**Apakah mereka dapat mengatasinya?**

**Apakah persahabatan mereka abadi?**

**TBC**

**A/n: **

**Hika balik lagi, kali ini dengan fic bertema Bloody dan inspirasinya dari Yuzuna Yukitou(Arigatou!). Gommen chapter awal masih datar kayak kayu atau papan talenan *plak* tapi chapter depan akan di usahain mulai kerasa deh bloodynya. Saya juga ****Sengaja**** memakai Chara Senna, Tesla dan Ggio yang sepertinya udah jarang muncul di fanfic, bisa di katakan Try Something New. Awalnya pengen makai Rukia, tapi… nggak tega juga saya makai dia di fic sadist dan seandainya dia koid bisa-bisa saya di keroyok Fansnya Ruki( apalagi kalau tidak ada Ichigo, gya! Author kalah jumlah dengan fansnya IchiRuki). Dan masalah Ggio pengen aja saya munculin karena dia Fracion favorite saya yang sayangnya udah koid*nangis gaje*, lalu Tesla mulai ngefans semenjak liat gambar-gambarnya Vlad-san yang unyu-unyu dan kiyut-kiyut(halah, Author mulai OOC). Serta biasanya chara-chara pada cerita ini tidak punya pairing, ****jadi no romance no cry****(lah?), jadi fic ini akan mengutamakan friendship dan crime. Dan Fic ini nantinya akan ber-rated M!(bukan lemon atau teman-temannya tapi BLOODY). Jadi bagi yang tidak suka atau takut dengan bloody, mungkin tidak membacanya dan jangan salahkan author dengan kesadisan-kesadisan yang akan datang (Yandere mode On). Mungkin sekian saja Prologue gaje dari Author, bagi yang mau meninggalkan jejak berupa review di persilahkan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Revenge**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T(sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi M)**

**Warning :OOC(s), Bloody,Mistypo(s)**

**Hope you Enjoyed it**

.

.

.

"Hai! Pagi!" ujar seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan mata amber, Senna Shihoin.

"Pagi," ujar seorang pria berambut blond kuning yang masih asik membaca novel, Tesla Lindocruz

"Pagi Sen," ujar seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata kuning keemasan, Ggio Vega seraya tersenyum.

"Ne, Tesla, bisa ajari aku bahasa Inngris?"tanya Senna lagi.

"Bisa kog," ujar Tesla seraya tersenyum.

"Makanya, waktu belajar jangan dengerin mp3," ujar Ggio lagi.

"Enak aja! Jangan asal nuduh!" bantah Senna seraya menatap tajam Ggio yang malah tertawa cekikikan itu.

"Sudah-sudah, pagi-pagi jangan dimulai dengan perkelahian seperti ini," ujar Tesla menengahi pertarungan Senna dan Ggio ini.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong katanya kau terpilih ikut olimpiade Fisika ya, Tes?" tanya Ggio.

"Ya, begitulah. Padahal, fisikaku hanya pas-pasan,"ujat Tesla lagi.

"Tes, nilai A itu bukan pas-pasan namanya," ujar Ggio keki dengan sahabatnya yang terlalu merendah ini.

"Wah, selamat ya, Tesla. Selamat berjuang," ujar Senna lagi.

"Ah, ya terimakasih, Senna," ujar Tesla lagi seraya tersenyum.

"Kalau nggak salah, kau juga kan Gi? Terpilih untuk mengikuti olimpiade Biologi?" ujar Senna lagi.

"Pasti lah, professional gini," ujar Ggio seraya menepuk dadanya.

"Dasar Kucing garong, kerjaannya mengeong mulu," ejek Senna seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Enak aja, tampang kayak Jerry Yan gini dibilang, kucing garong," ujar Ggio bernarsis ria.

"Jerry Yan nggak salah tuh? Elo sama dia kayak langit dan tanah," ujar Senna lagi.

"Enak aja, dia itu abang gue," ujar Ggio lagi.

"Iye gue tau, dalam mimpi elo kan?" ejek Senna lagi.

"Aduh, udah-udah jangan berkelahi lagi," ujar Tesla yang hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kelakuan kedua sahabatnya yang kayak kucing ketemu anjing.

Seperti inilah, keseharian tiga sekawan ini, dimulai dengan perang mulut dan ejek-ejekan. Namun meskipun begitu mereka sangat kompak.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau di suruh ikut lomba matematika kan, Sen?"ujar Tesla lagi.

"Ya, begitulah. Agak kurang percaya diri sih sebenarnya," ujar Senna lagi.

"Udah, loe pasti bisa kog. Kalkulator di emut mulu," ujar Ggio lagi.

"Enak aja, gue nggak serakus itu!" ujar Senna yang kalau nggak di tahan Tesla sudah menyakar Ggio itu.

Senna tau persis dengan kebiasaan Ggio yang ingin menyemangatinya, tapi dengan penambahan embel-embel belakang yang nggak berguna dan tidak bermanfaat, hanya ingin membuatnya melayangkan tinju ke wajah pria yang mirip kucing itu.

"Udah, percaya diri aja Sen, aku yakin kau pasti bisa," ujar Tesla lagi.

"Terimakasih, Tes," ujar Senna lagi.

Berbeda dengan Ggio yang suka memancing amarahnya hingga ke ubun-ubun, Tesla cenderung berbicara lebih sopan dan terpola. Setiap kata yang di ucapkannya telah di pertimbangkan dengan baik, tidak seperti Ggio yang selalu berbicara tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu itu. Dia juga bukanlah orang yang suka membanggakan diri seperti Ggio, ia cenderung merendahkan diri. Jika dalam bidang pengetahuan umum Tesla memang lebih unggul karena hobinya membaca berbagai buku tentang pengetahuan, namun dalam bidang Seni Ggio jauh lebih unggul, karena pola berfikirnya yang **out of the box** itu, sehingga membuatnya mampu memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh namun menarik. Senna masih ingat, saat kelas satu SMA, mereka bertiga di suruh membuat sebuah karya seni, dan Ggio lah yang memberikan ide untuk membuat miniature kuil Kyoto dengan bahan dari kertas dan kayu bekas, sehingga kelompok mereka mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dalam pelajaran kesenian. Kreatifitas itulah yang membuat Senna salut pada sahabatnya satu ini. Meskipun sikap kedua sahabatnya ini bertolak belakang, Senna merasa nyaman berada di sekitar mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, masih ingat nggak dengan **rumor** laboratorium terkutuk itu?" tanya Ggio lagi.

"Maksudmu laboratorium Kimia itu?" tanya Senna.

"Yep, tahun lalu katanya disana di temukan jasad seorang guru yang di mutilasi dengan sadis," ujar Ggio lagi.

"Mutilasi? Tau dari mana?" tanya Tesla kaget.

"Memang sih, cerita ini tidak di sebar luaskan, dan aku juga taunya dari Kaien-senpai, karena dialah yang menemukan jasad tersebut. " ujar Ggio lagi.

"Memangnya kondisinya bagaimana?" tanya Senna penasaran.

"Sampai saat ini, kepala mayat itu tidak di temukan, meskipun sudah dicari di ruangan tersebut. Sedang pelakunya bunuh diri dengan gantung diri di kamarnya, menurut temannya sih motifnya dendam. Tapi dalam hal apa, aku juga nggak tau," ujar Ggio lagi.

"Mengerikan," ujar Senna lagi.

"Dan menurut **rumor** yang kudengar sih, tahun ini laboratorium itu kembali digunakan," ujar Ggio lagi.

"Eh!" ujar Senna kaget.

"Dan kata penjaga sekolah, tengah malam… sering terdengar suara tangisan seorang perempuan yang mencari-cari kepalanya… " ujar Ggio lagi dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"M-masa?" ujar Senna yang mulai ketakutan.

"Iya, kataya begini 'Kembalikan kepalaku… ' dengan suara nyaring dan menyayat hati, dan katanya ada yang pernah melihat. Kalian mau tau seperti apa?" tanya Ggio dengan tampang serius.

"Seperti apa?"tanya Senna penasaran.

"Tubuhnya cabik-cabik, ususnya terlihat lalu darahnya mengal-"

"Udah, kalau nonton film hantu itu jangan berlebihan," ujar Tesla tertawa ringan.

"Ini kenyata-"

" Hah kau nonton film Cannibal women kan? Udah nggak lucu deh," ujar Tesla lagi.

"Kog tau?"ujar Ggio kaget.

"Ya tau lah, kau kan penggemar film-film seperti itu," ujar Tesla lagi.

"Uhh! Dasar! Gue pikir beneran!" gerutu Senna.

"Hm… oh ya besok malam jumat ya," ujar Ggio seraya melihat kalender di hpnya.

"Malam Jumat?" tanya Tesla bingung.

"Iya, malam jumat tepatnya tanggal 13, besok pasti bulan purnama,"ujar Ggio lagi.

"Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, seekor werewolf akan bangun dan meraung besok malam mencari mangsanya… " ujar Ggio lagi.

"Udahlah Ggio. Jangan menakuti Senna terus," ujarTesla lagi.

"Iya-iya, kan gue bercanda," ujar Ggio lagi.

"Senna!" panggil seorang gadis berambut cepol, Hinamori Momo.

"Ada apa Momo?" tanya Senna.

"Kau di panggil bu riruka," ujar Momo lagi.

"Ah, ya baiklah. Aku duluan ya," ujar Senna lalu pergi bersama Momo ke ruangan Bu Riruka.

"Hm… "

"Ada apa Tes?" tanya Ggio.

"Nggak, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak," ujar Tesla lagi.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu berlebihan begitu deh, ayo ke kantin," ujar Ggio lagi.

"Kau benar," ujar Tesla.

'Bukan hanya kau, tapi aku juga merasa aneh. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?' gumam Ggio dalam hati.

Lalu mereka pun menuju ke kantin.

**TBC**

**Minna! Makasih banyak karena sudah mau membaca cerita ini, mungkin konfliknya akan di mulai di chapter depan. Gommen m(_-_)m. Tapi akan saya usahakan untuk update kilat deh.**

**Balas Review**

**Rinelennix: Makasih reviewnya. Mau kasih kritik boleh kog maaf agak gaje. **

**Shirou Yagami: Makasih Reviewnya. Wah… kog tau? Oke nih udah update**

**Riri Seu :Hehe gommen masih prologue, hehe kalau itu kita lihat saja nanti. Oke salam kenal juga Makasih atas Reviewnya.**

**Bluegirl02. Reini : Yah, begitulah. Prologue gitu hehehe. Pasti akan dilanjutin kog, wah penggemar ggio ya? Kya! Sama-Dihajar**

**Tsubaki Haruno : Oke diusahakan deh. Makasih udah review dan salam kenal **

**Oke saya Ucapkan terimakasih banyak pada readers-tachi yang udah mau membaca, mereview dan ngefave dan ngefollow cerita ini. Kritik dan saran saya terima. Thank you all! And Mind to RnR? ^v^ V:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Revenge**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T(sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi M)**

**Warning :OOC(s), Bloody,Mistypo(s)**

**Hope you Enjoyed it**

.

.

.

Di ruang guru

"_**Jadi beneran bisa bu?"tanya seorang siswi**_

"_**Tentu saja, kenapa tidak,"ujar sang guru dengan nada angkuh**_

"_**Makasih buk,"ujar siswi itu lagi.**_

"_**Lagi pula, dia kan hanya orang miskin,"ujar sang guru lagi**_

"_**Baiklah, saya pamit dulu, Bu," ujar siswi tersebut.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'Ada apa ya, kira-kira?' ujar Senna dalam hati. Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat langka baginya di panggil ke ruangan guru, kecuali oleh Bu Unohana ataupun Pak Ukitake. Maka dengan agak gugup ia memasuki ruangan guru tersebut.

"Permisi," ujar Senna seraya mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Masuklah," ujar sebuah suara di dalam kantor tersebut.

Lalu Senna melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan guru tersebut. Di sebuah kursi duduk seorang wanita berambut merah. "duduklah," ujar wanita itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang di bacanya.

"Iya.. "ujar Senna lalu duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Jadi kau ini Shihoin Senna?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Iya, Bu Riruka," ujar Senna lagi.

"Saya tau, kalau kemampuanmu dalam Matematika dan hitung-menghitung sangat mengagumkan dan bisa dibilang sangat hebat. Saya akui itu," ujar Riruka.

"Ah, tidak juga bu," ujar Senna.

"Tapi, sayangnya kau belum siap untuk lomba besar seperti ini. Kau masih pemula dalam hal ini, masih banyak yang harus kau pelajari. Jadi saya membatalkanmu untuk ikut lomba Matematika dan akan di gantikan dengan Loly Aivirne," ujar Riruka lagi.

"L-Loly Aivirne… "ujar Senna kaget. Senna, bukan hanya Senna tapi seluruhnya tau, kalau Loly itu sedikitpun tidak berbakat dalam Matematika, tapi kenapa dia yang terpilih?

"Benar, meskipun nilainya di kelas lebih rendah darimu, tapi itu bukan berarti kau lebih darinya,"ujar Riruka lagi.

Saat itu Senna ingin rasanya menangis, semua usaha jrih payahnya musnah tanpa sebab.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar,"ujar Riruka lagi.

"I-iya,permisi,"ujar Senna lalu beranjak dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Ia segera berlari menyusuri koridor tersebut. Air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Kecewa, tu yang saat ini dirasakannya. Bukan hanya kecewa, tapi sangat kecewa, alas an ibu itu membatalkan dan menggantikannya sungguh sangat tidak logis dan tidak beralasan. Ini pertama kalinya ia sekecewa ini.

Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ma-maaf," ujarnya tanpa melihat orang itu dan beranjak pergi tapi orang itu menarik tangan kanannya.

Awalnya ia ingin sekali memaki orang yang mengganggunya saat ini, namun saat menoleh ia kaget.

"G-Gio… "

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ggio lagi. Ggio tau, ia memang tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu, dari kondisinya saat ini sudah sangat jelas kalau Senna berada dalam kondisi sangat tidak baik.

Senna hanya diam. Yang terdengar hanya suara isakan yang ditahannya.

"Haah.. "Ggio hanya menghelanafas lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan menyeka air mata Senna.

"Terimakasih, Ggio… "lirih Senna.

"Sama-sama, itu gunanya sahabat kan?" ujar Ggio lagi.

"Iya… "ujar Senna lagi.

"Ya sudah, ayo ke taman," ujar Ggio lagi.

"Iya… " ujar Senna singkat seraya mengikuti Ggio.

Lalu seelah beberapa saat, mereka sampai di taman.

"Jadi ada apa?"tanya Ggio lagi.

"Itu… sebenarnya… "

"Gio, Senna, maaf lama," ujar Tesla dan ia langsung kaget melihat Senna yang terlihat sangat sedih itu dan langsung menghampirinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Tesla lagi.

"A-aku… "

"Tenanglah, ada apa?"tanya Ggio lagi.

"Aku.. dibatalkan ikut lomba matematika… "ujar Senna lagi masih menyeka air matanya.

"Eh?! Bagaimana bisa?" ujar Tesla kaget. Bukan hanya Tesla, tapi ggio juga. Mereka berdua tau, bagaimana kemampuan sahabatnya ini, dan bagaimana bisa di atalkan.

"Aku tidak tau… itu saja yang di katakan oleh Bu Riruka," ujar Senna lagi.

"Ck! Pasti ada yang tidak beres! Aku akan protes!" ujar Ggio kesal.

"Tunggu dulu,Gi. Tenangkan dirimu," ujar Tesla seraya menahan sahabatnya itu. Meskipun sebenarnya ia juga kesal, tapi ia masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan berfikir lebih rasional.

"Lepasin gue Tes! Gue mau bikin perhitungan sama tuh Ibuk!"maki Ggio.

"Gi… udah nggak perlu, makasih,"ujar Senna lagi.

"Tapi Sen… "

"Sudahlah, gue nggak apa-apa kog, gue nggak mau ada sahabat gue yang kena masalah. Lagian ini hanyalah sesuatu yang sepele, dan mungkin aja ini jalan yang udah disiapkan," ujar Senna seraya tersenyum.

"Senna… "

Ggio dan Tesla tau, meskipun Senna sudah berusaha bersikap tenang, tapi mereka tau kalau Senna masih sangat kecewa.

"Loe bener Sen, mungkin aja ntar loe yang go Interspace, dan tanding sama para alien," ujar ggio mencairkan suasana.

"Uh.. loe ada-ada aja Gi. Tapi makasih, udah ngehibur gue,"ujar Senna lagi.

"Tenang aja Sen, jalan itu ada banyak, dan semua tergantung dengan jalan yang loe pilih. Setiap jalan ada rintangan ataupun jalan buntu, tapi asalkan loe terus berusaha loe pasti bisa mencapai kesuksesan,"ujar Tesla lagi.

"Makasih,Tes,"ujar Senna lagi.

"Gue beruntung banget, punya sahabat baik seperti kalian,"ujar Senna lagi.

"Ya udah, mending lo eke kamar mandi dan cuci muka deh, wajah loe saat ini nggak ada bedanya dengan roti ke lindes truk," ujar Ggio lagi.

"Enak aja!" protes Senna lalu segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Kasihan Senna ya,Gi," ujar Tesla lagi.

"Iya,Tes. Padahal dia kan berbakat,"ujar Ggio lagi.

"Tapi kenapa ya, dia di batalkan?" ujar Tesla.

"Ntahlah, gue nggak tau deh,"ujar Ggio.

.

.

.

Senna menuju ke toilet dan membasuh mukanya, lalu kembali tersenyum. Meskipun jauh dalam hatinya, ia masih merasa sangat sedih. Tapi, ia melupakan hal itu dan kembali bersikap riang. Tanpa sengaja saat melewati ruangan guru atau lebih tepatnya ruangan Bu Riruka ia mendengar percakapan Bu Riruka dengan Loly. Sedikitpun ia tidak berniat untuk mengintip atau menguping, namun ia menjadi penasaran saat namanya dibawa-bawa. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menguping.

"**Jadi bagaimana Bu?"tanya Loly**

"**Aman,Lol. Dia terlihat sedih,"ujar Riruka lagi.**

"**Makasih banyak ya,Bu,"ujar Loly lagi.**

"**Iya sama-sama, gadis miskin dan kampungan itu memang harus diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia pikir dia siapa," ujar Riruka lagi.**

"**Ibu benar," ujar Loly seraya tertawa.**

"**Pasti saat ini dia akan menangis dengan cengengnya," ujar Loly lagi.**

"**Pastinya, kau tidak lihat tadi bagaimana wajahnya. Aku saja hampir tertawa melihatnya,"ujar Riruka lagi.**

"**Pasti lucu ya, gadis kampungan dan miskin itu kan tidak berhak berada disini, dia kan sekolah disini karena beasiswa," ujar Loly lagi.**

"**Pastinya," ujar Riruka lagi**

.

.

.

Mendengar hal itu, Senna kembali merasa semakin panas dan kesal. Ia tau, ia memang anak orang miskin, tapi ia tidak suka di beda-bedakan.

'Lihat saja mereka akan mendapatkan ganjarannya!' ujar Senna dalam hati lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

**TBC**

**Cuplikan chapter depan**

**Di ruang bisu itu, tergeletak mayat seorang wanita bersimbahkan darah. Bukan hanya itu, Kepalanya tidak berada di tempat dan sebuah pisau yang merobek bagian tubuhnya, sehingga memperlihatkan ususnya yang berserakan keluar. Bau anyir darah yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Kutukan kembali di mulai. Kutukan dari seorang siswi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dendam yang terus mengalir dalam genangan darah, dan suara cekikikan setan yang melihat tontonan menarik tersebut.**

**Saya balik lagi Minna! Terimakasih banyak atas Review dan dukungan yang telah diberikan. Pada chapter ini telah dikupas sebuah masalah yang menjadi pokok permulaan pembunuhan sadis berantai ini. Dan sekedar warning di chapter depan akan muncul bloody, saya mau minta saran. Apa sebaiknya adegan pembunuhan diungkapkan atau, di ungkapkan di ahir? Tolong jawab di Review ya 3**

**Balas Review:**

**Bluegirl02. reini : Pertama pengen buat Kucing rumah, Cuma kan nggak WAW kesannya#dihajar Ggio FC. Kalau Grimmjow itu Kucing hutan huahahaha #dicero Grimmjow. Wah, saya pikir datar loh. Makasih atas Reviewnya, pasti dilanjutkan kog.**

**5huuk41 still H14tu5: Hehehe, nggak langka-langka amat kog. Lagian mereka kan bukan binatang yang perlu di lestarikan Wkwkwkwk. Hehehe kaget ya? Wah, tumben sang horror maniak bisa kaget #digampar.**

**Tobiagare Ryuuta : Hai! Ryu-san. Hebat? Nggak ah, fic saya pada gaje, abal dan nggak jelas kog -,- WAh hebat saya yang buat aja jarang baca ulan. Hehehe nggak apa-apa kog. Oke deh, makasih udah Review, dan panggil, Hika aja. Saya masih Newbie kog. Ciyuss loh.**

**Yuzuna Yukitou :Hue… Makasih banyak atas idenya. Jangankan Yuzu, Hika yang buat aja nggak enak #loh? Oke makasih udah Review dan makasih atas 2 review sekaligus. Di tunggu kelanjutan Onryoo death songnya.**

**Toyama Ichiru :Wah, saya juga#dihajar Readers. Dan fic Memories in the Rain akan saya usahakan update kilat, soalnya beberapa hari ini ide lagi melayang dibawa hujan#lah? Oke deh mohon sabar menunggu (_o_)**

**Tsubaki Haruno :Weleh, kebayang wah… Oke deh. Makasih udah Review.**

**Dan saya ucapkan pada semua readers yang udah mau membaca, mereview, memfave,memfollow dan sebagainya. Masih bersediakah meninggalkan jejak berupa Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Revenge**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :M**

**Warning :OOC(s), Bloody,Mistypo(s)**

**Hope you Enjoyed it**

.

.

.

"**Pembalasanku akan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang kalian lakukan padaku! Lihat saja! Jangan harap kalian bisa lolos dari kematian yang saat ini ada di hadapan kalian!" ujar gadis itu seraya menggertakkan giginya.**

"**Hm… Ah… tempat itu cocok untuk menjadi panggung dan nikmatilah hari-hari kalian menuju neraka… " ujarnya lagi seraya tersenyum lalu pergi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari,ruangan Riruka Dokugamine

"Ah, hari ini semuanya beres, loh… surat apa ini?" ujarnya seraya melihat sebuah amplop bewarna putih di mejanya. Ia pun segera membuka amplop itu dan membaca sebuah surat, yang ternyata di ketik computer itu.

**Untuk Bu Riruka,**

**Maaf sebelumnya mungkin surat ini mengganggu ibu. Saya adalah Rheina Mutsuki, murid baru di sekolah ini. Saya malu untuk bicara langsung pada ibu, jadi begini bu, saya punya masalah dalam pelajaran matematika. Jadi kalau ibu ada waktu bisakah ibu datang ke labor kimia lama? Tadi saya sudah meminjam kunci pada penjaga sekolah dan ia mengizinkan.**

**Sekian surat permohonan saya, maaf jika mengganggu ibu**

**Rheina Mutsuki**

"Hm… murid baru? Ah yang mana ya? Seingatku tidak ada deh? Tapi… ah sudahlah," ujar Riruka.

Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya dan segera menuju ke laboratorium lama. Laboratorium ini terletak di lantai 2, dan berada di sudut ruangan. Setelah beberapa saat ia sampai di depan ruangan labor kimia itu. Lalu ia pun membuka pintu labor yang tidak terkunci itu. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Hah, lelucon apa ini," ujar Riruka saat melihat ruangan yang kosong tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepalanya dari belakang dan membuatnya tidak sadar. Setelah beberapa saat ia mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan perih di lengannya dan rasa panas seperti terbakar pada lengannya itu.

"Terimakasih sudah mau datang… Bu Riruka Dokugamine," ujar seorang wanita.

Saat menoleh Riruka kaget, melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut ungu yang dikucir satu seraya tersenyum.

"Shihoin Senna? Apa maksudnya ini?Lepaskan saya!" teriak Riruka yang menyadari dirinya diikat di atas tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk penelitian atau lebih tepatnya pembedahan para kimiawan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin bicara saja," ujar Senna santai.

"Bicara? Tentang apa? Jangan harap melakukan hal ini akan membuatmu kembali dapat mengikuti lomba," ujar Riruka lagi.

"Tenang saja. Ini bukan masalah lomba," ujar Senna lagi. "Tapi masalah kutukan laboratorium," ujar Senna.

"Ku-kutukan?"ujar Riruka bingung.

"Ya, kutukan laboratorium kimia. Ibu pasti tau kan, dulu di sini pernah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan? Dimana sang korban di mutilasi di tempat ini?" tanya Senna seraya menatap iris mata Riruka yang terlihat mulai ketakutan.

"Dan katanya, sang pembunuh itu tak diketahui dimana ia berada saat ini," ujar Senna lagi.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!"bentak Riruka.

"Ada apa bu? Apa ibu merasa takut dengan rumor ini?Bukankah tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan dengan rumor yang tidak jelas ini?" tanya Senna lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku sibuk!aku harus pulang!" ujar Riruka lagi lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku!"jerit Riruka.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Senna lagi dengan tatapan menantang.

"K-kau… "

"Ah, matahari terbenam memang indah ya. Mungkin ini terahir kalinya kita bisa menyaksikan matahari tenggelam yang indah ini bersama," ujar Senna lagi masih tersenyum.

"Jangan main-main! - Ukh… "Riruka merintih saat sebuah pisau menembus tubuhnya dan merobek perutnya.

"Sebegitu inginnya cepat pergi ya?" tanya Senna lagi seraya mengeluarkan pisau yang kini telah dibasahi dengan darah seraya menjilatnya.

"Padahal, aku masih ingin bermain," ujar Senna seraya kembali menikamkan pisau tersebut di perut Riruka.

"Uagh!" teriak Riruka

"Sakit ya? Tapi… tidak terlalu sakit kan?"ujar Senna lagi.

"Ku-kumohon… biarkan aku.. Uagh!" kali ini Senna kembali merobek perut Riruka dengan sebuah pisau. Kemudian menuangkan cairan kimia ke perut gurunya itu.

"Di luar dingin, jadi aku membuatkan ramuan untuk menghangatkanmu,"ujar Senna lagi seraya memperlihatkan sebuah cairan bewarna pink.

"ti-tidak… Jangan… UAGH!" Riruka kembali berteriak saat cairan itu mengenai wajahnya.

Teriakan demi teriakan menggema di ruangan tersebut. Para iblis neraka saat itu berkumpul untuk berpesta darah.

"Apa yang ku rasakan jauh lebih sakit,bu," ujar Senna seraya menarik usus Riruka keluar.

"Sangat sakit, apa ibu tau? Cita-citaku adalah mengikuti lomba," ujar Senna lagi.

Senna tau persis kalau sang guru tak akan mungkin menjawab. Tapi, ia tetap bertanya seakan-akan sang guru masih hidup.

Setelah puas membuang keluar seluruh organ tubuh Riruka beserta jantung dan hatinya serta menghancurkannya, ia meraih sebuah pisau dengan ukuran lebih besar yang berada di ruangan kimia tersebut lalu dengan sekali hentakan memutuskan kepala Riruka dengan tubuhnya sehingga darah kembali berserakan di tempat tersebut.

Lalu ia meraih kepala Riruka yang telah terpotong itu dan memasukkannya ke sebuah kantung plastic, kemudian membuka ikatan pada tubuh Riruka dan mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi. Ia tersenyum puas melihat tubuh sang guru yang kini berserakan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Bu," ujar Senna lalu pergi dari tempat itu setelah menghilangkan bukti-bukti keberadaannya.

.

.

.

"Oh, begitu ya," ujar Senna seraya memahami biologi untuk ulangan besok.

"Udah, elo pasti bisa Sen. Kalkulator aja bisa diemut, kenapa buku biologi nggak? Ya udah gue mau tidur dulu udah jam 10 nih," ujar Ggio melalui telepon itu.

"Eh, iya Gi. Sorry ya, ngeganggu loe dari sore sampai sekarang," ujar Senna lagi.

"Nggak masalah, ya udah met belajar," ujar Ggio lagi.

Lalu Senna memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

"Serius bener Sen," ujar Tesla melihat Senna yang sudah mondar mandir dengan buku biologi di tangannya itu.

"Ya gimana lagi, hari ini ujian, dan gue takut nggak bisa mengerjakannya," ujar Senna lagi seraya masih sibuk menghafal tentang anatomi tubuh hewan tersebut.

"Jyah… rajin amat Sen, udah kemarin nelpon dari jam 2 siang sampai jam 10 malam, sekarang sibuk menghafal lagi," ujar Ggio lagi.

"Jam 2 sampai jam 10?" ujar Tesla kaget.

"Hehehe iya, habisnya pengetahuanku di bidang biologi kan minim banget, makanya aku tanya sama Ggio. Sorry ya, ngerepotin elo sehari kemarin," ujar Senna lagi.

"Udah nggak masalah, kalau elo gagal biologi kan gue juga yang susah," ujar Ggio lagi.

"Uh loe iklash apa nggak sih," gerutu Senna.

"Udah-udah jangan pada berkelahi deh," ujar Tesla melerai perkelahian sahabatnya itu.

"Tau nggak katanya kutukan itu kembali," ujar seorang murid berambut blond, Inoue Orihime.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Momo.

"Kutukan?" ujar Ggio bingung. Lalu dengan insting wartawannya ia segera menghampiri Momo dan Inoue.

"Aduh, tunggu,"ujar Tesla. Lalu Tesla dan Senna segera menyusul Ggio. Ggio memang selalu tetarik dengan hal-hal yang bersifat kutukan.

"Kutukan labor ya?" tanya Ggio.

"eh, Gio. Iya,"ujar Orihime.

"Emang tau dari mana?" tanya Tesla.

"Itu, tadi pagi ditemukan jasad Bu Riruka di labor kimia," ujar Momo lagi.

"Bu Riruka? Ngapain dia kesana?" tanya Ggio bingung.

"Nggak tau juga, saat ini masih heboh loh," ujar Orihime lagi.

"Ayo kita lihat," ujar Ggio.

"Woi, Gio! Aduh tuh anak," ujar Tesla .

"Ayo susul,"ujar Senna lagi.

"Ayo!"

Lalu Tesla dan Senna segera menyusul Ggio ke laboratorium kimia lama.

Saat sampai disana ramai para siswa dan guru yang menonton. Saat melihat hal itu, Tesla, Senna dan Ggio langsung shock.

Di ruang itu, tergeletak mayat seorang wanita bersimbahkan darah. Bukan hanya itu, Kepalanya tidak berada di tempat dan sebuah pisau yang merobek bagian tubuhnya, sehingga memperlihatkan ususnya yang berserakan keluar. Bau anyir darah yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Siapa yang melakukannya,"ujar Ggio.

"Aku tidak tau.. "ujar Senna.

"Mengerikan," ujar Tesla lagi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Cuplikan chapter depan:**

**Sekali lagi di temukan mayat seorang wanita namun kali ini kepalanya masih berada di tempat, namun wajahnya hancur karena tersiram raksa. Sedangkan tangan dan kakinya telah hancur atau lebih tepatnya meleleh karena cairan kimia. Apakah kutukan ini akan terus berlanjut?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai! Ahirnya ratingnya jadi M *nangis haru*. Gimana bloodynya? Gaje ya? *liat ke atas*. Maaf kalau kesannya gaje. Dan mari kita balas review**

**Bluegirl02. reini : Wah, sabar mbak. Jangan ngamuk disini. Kan ini hanya cerita, ntar saya bisa-bisa di cekek tite Kubo lagi karena merusak image charanya. Hehe, habisnya kalau Tesla agak nggak cocok, kan Tesla itu cool(Tesla: emang gue kulkas!) Hehe so apstinya. Thanks for Review**

**Tobiagare Ryuuta: Hehe nih disini di ungkapkan. Wah, kalau saya penggemar bloody*nggak nanya* Oke deh, wah makasih petasannya lumayan untuk jualan (lah?)Thanks for review**

**Yuzuna Yukitou : Hehehe emang suka! Lop U too! *OOc muncul*. Oke! Ditunggu cerita Onryoo nya!Thanks for Review**

**Toyama Ichiru :OC? Nggak kog, yang ada OOC hehe. Wah… berarti masih banyak yang harus diperjelas ya? Emang sih, tapi siapa yang lebih cocok? Kan nggak mungkin Unohana? NOO ntar saya di bunuh dengan Mikazuki. Oke, tenang saja udah dipindahkan kog, nggak apa-apa saran sangat di terima. Oke deh, fic Memories in the rain barengan sama ini kog di updatenya. Thanks for review**

**Riri Seu: Hehe kebetulan saja kog. Wah, penggemar riruka ya? Hue gommen karena ngerusak imagenya *bungkuk-bungkuk* Thanks for review**

**Oke! Saya ucapkan pada semua readers yang sudah mau membaca mereview, memfave,memfollow dan yang pastinya thank you so much! Oke bersediakah meninggalkan jejak lagi?**


	5. Chapter 5

**SWEET REVENGE**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleaach punya Tite kubo**

**Rated :M**

**Warning :OOC(s),Bloody,Mistypo(s)**

**Hope you Enjoyed this**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Marigold bunga yang tepat untukmu. Bunga yang melambangkan keputusasaan. Bunga indah yang selalu bisa membuat orang semakin depresi dan ingin bunuh diri secara indah. Hanya tunggu beberapa waktu lagi, kau akan menyusul guru tercinta itu, Loly Aivirne.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yang pastinya ini adalah kutukan!" ujar Asano Keigo yang terlihat sangat panik.

"Kutukan? Tapi kalau emang kutukan kenapa Bu Riruka?" ujar Tesla.

"Benar, bukankah masih banyak guru-guru yang lain? Menurutku ini bukan kutukan. Tapi Dendam," ujar Kaien.

"Bisa jadi tuh, tapi kan banyak yang dendam dengan Bu Riruka," ujar Ggio lagi.

"Kau benar," ujar Kaien.

"Pak kepala sekolah datang, ayo pergi," ujar Senna.

"Ah, kau benar. Ayo," ujar Tesla, yang diiringi anggukan dari Ggio dan Kaien.

Lalu mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Karena insiden pagi ini, para murid di bebaskan untuk kembali ke asrama.

"Kasihan Bu Riruka," ujar Tesla lagi.

"Kau benar," ujar Senna.

"Tapi... bagaimana caranya dia... Maksudku bagaimana Bu Riruka masuk ke labor itu? Labor tersebut kan sudah lama tidak di pakai dan juga terkunci," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Iya juga, atau mungkin saja ibu itu mencari sesuatu di tempat itu," ujar Ggio.

"Hah? Mencari sesuatu? Kau bercanda? Dia guru matematika bukan kimia," ujar Tesla lagi.

"Ah, iya. Aku mau ke supermarket dekat asrama dulu," ujar Senna.

"Eh? Biar aku temani," ujar Ggio.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri. Sampai jumpa," ujar Senna lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

'Aneh... ' gumam Kaien dalam hati.

.

.

.

'Bu Riruka... siapa yang tega melakukan hal itu?' ujar Loli lagi seraya menatap langit-langit kamar asramanya. Saat ini ia berada sendirian di kamarnya.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Siapa?" tanya Loly seraya membuka pintu kamarnya, dan matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang datang. "K-kau mau apa kau... " ujar Loly lagi.

"Aku ikut berduka cita atas kematian kakak iparmu," ujar gadis itu seraya menyerahkan sebuket bunga marigold.

"Aku tidak butuh simpatimu! Wanita kampu- ugh... " Loly langsung pingsan saat sebuah jarum menancap di pundaknya.

"Dasar sombong, mungkin marigold ini cocok untuk merayakan kematianmu, orang sombong," ujar gadis itu seraya tersenyum. Lalu segera menaikkan tubuh Loly ke sebuah kursi roda dan menutupnya dengan kain putih. Lalu segera membawanya keluar dari asrama dan menuju ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Senna? Kog masih disini? Dan itu apa?" tanya Unohana Sensei.

"Ah, sensei, ini tadi aku disuruh Ukitake sensei untuk membawa salah satu patung seni, ke ruangan seni. Namun karena agak berat makanya aku pakai ini," ujar Senna lagi.

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Hati-hati, pembunuhnya mungkin masih berkeliaran disini," ujar Unohana lagi.

"Baik, sensei," ujar Senna lalu segera menuju ke ruangan seni dan mengantarkan patung tersebut.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Senna," ujar Ukitake.

"ah, tidak masalah kog, sensei. Aku pamit dulu," ujar Senna lalu meninggalkan ruangan Ukiteake.

.

.

.

"Ugh... "

Perlahan kesadaran Loly kembali lalu ia melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ini dimana... " gumamnya pelan.

"Ah, kau sadar juga, Loly Aivirne," ujar seorang gadis.

"Senna! Apa-apaan ini?! Dasar gadis kampung! Lepaskan aku!" berontak Loly yang tubuhnya telah terikat di meja labor kimia tersebut.

"Tidak secepat itu, aku masih ingin bermain," ujar Senna lagi seraya tersenyum dan memainkan sebuah pisau mini di tangannya.

"Ini tidak lucu!" teriak Loly lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain mencari anggota tubuh Mary?" tanya Senna lagi.

"Apa? Kau jangan bercanda!" teriak Loly panik saat Senna telah mendekat dan hendak menikamkan pisau itu ke tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah, Loly. Riruka-sensei pasti senang karena dia butuh teman," ujar Senna seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak! Tidak! Senna! Berhenti! Tidak!" Loly segera menjerit histeris saat Senna memotong rambutnya dengan pisau tersebut.

"Oh ayolah, ini baru permulaan. Dan kau sudah ketakutan sperti itu?" ejek Senna lagi seraya menggoreskan pisaunya di kening Loly lalu tiba-tiba menancapkannya dan menariknya.

"UAGH!"

Teriakan kembali terdengar bersamaan darah yang mengalir deras membasahi kening Loly.

Senna hanya tertawa pelan, seakan-akan menganggap semua ini hanya sebuah film atau mungkin permainan.

Lalu ia mengambil setangkai binga marigold dan menebarkannya di beberapa bagian tubuh Loly.

"Kau tau, kau sangat cocok dengan bunga Marigold saat ini, putus asa dan tidak dapat melakukan apapun," ujar Senna lagi.

"Dan mungkin hukuman ini, pantas untuk orang sombong sepertimu," ujar Senna lagi.

"Jangan-jangan... kau yang membunuh Bu Riruka?" tanya Loly lirih.

"Membunuh? Wah kata-kata yang kejam. Aku tidak membunuh hanya menyiksa dan ternyata dia mati," ujar Senna enteng.

"K-kau! Keterlaluan!" ujar Loly lagi.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku hanya menyiksa dan memberi sedikit pelajaran," ujar Senna lagi.

"Kau kepa- Uagh!" Loly kembali berteriak saat pisau yang di pegang Senna tepat menusuk dan memecahkan bola matanya, sehingga darah kembali mengalir.

"Apa kau takut mati?" tanya Senna seraya meraih dagu Loly dan menatap mata Loly yang kini tinggal satu.

Senna kembali tersenyum, lalu berbisik. "Jika kau ingin selamat, ikutilah permainan ini hingga ahir. Jika kau melawan lagi, bersiap-siaaplah kehilangan anggota tubuhmu yang lain," ujar Senna lagi yang sukses membuat Loly semakin ketakutan.

Senna kembali tersenyum, lalu menggoreskan pisau tersebut di wajah Loly. Sehingga membuat Loly kembali meringis menahan sakit dan perih di wajahnya itu.

"Kau tau? Seandainya saja kau tidak bekerjasama dengan Bu Riruka untuk melawanku. Hal ini tidak akan terjadi," ujar Senna lagi.

Loly hanya diam, tidak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Senna dan berusaha untuk kabur dan meminta bantuan. Saat ini ia benar-benar merasa takut, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Uagh!" Tiba-tiba Loly kembali berteriak saat pisau Senna kembali memotong telinga kanannya hingga putus.

"ah, maaf ya," ujar Senna dengan senyuman seramnya, lalu kembali memotong telinga kiri Loly shingga kedua telinganya putus dan darah terus mengalir.

"Bunuh... Bunuh aku sekarang," jerit Loly yang sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang dialaminya bertui-tubi.

"Oh ayolah. Ini baru pemanasan," ujar Senna lalu membongkar rak tabung kimia dan mengambil tabung raksa.

"Kau haus kan? Ini ku bawakan minuman," ujar Senna seraya menyiram wajah Loly dengan air raksa sehingga ia kembali berteriak karena wajahnya terasa seperti terbakar dan sangat perih.

Sekarang Loly tidak bisa melihat lagi dan wajahnya telah melepuh seperti terbakar, namun ia masih hidup.

Senna hanya tersenyum menatap wajah Loly yang kini telah hancur itu.

"Kasihan, apa kita selesaikan saja ya?" ujar Senna lagi, lalu memasukkan beberapa cairan di dalam sebuah tabung dan memindahkannya ke sebuah suntik lalu menyuntikkannya pada Loly membuat gadis itu kembali menghentakkan tubuhnya karena rasa sakit dan sesak pada paru-parunya dan membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Ah, sepertinya kadar Metana, Arsenik dan Stirenanya berlebihan ya?" ujar Senna lagi. Sedang Loly hanya bisa merintih disela-sela kesakitannya yang terus mendera tubuhnya.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, kali ini Senna kembali mengambil pisau yang berukuran lebih besar dan memotong kaki kiri Loly dan tertawa melihat darah yang terus mengalir.

"Mungkin, sampai disini saja ya, Loly-san," ujar Senna lalu menikam tepat jantung Loly sehingga membuat darahnya muncrat dan berserakan kemana-mana. Dan kembali menarik keluar ususnya hingga berserakan.

"Sayonara Loly Aivirne-san," ujar Senna seraya tersenyumm puas melihat tubuh yang tidak bernyawa di hadapannya itu.

**TBC**

**Cuplikan chapter depan**

"**Kenapa... Kenapa kau melakukannya?" bentak Tesla.**

"**Tidak mungkin kan? Jawab aku!" bentak Ggio.**

**Sedang Senna hanya terdiam, tidak berani melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya itu.**

"**Apa kau tau? Kami percaya padamu!" ujar ggio lagi.**

"**Tapi... kau malah menipu dan membohongi kami! Dasar pembunuh!" bentak Tesla dengan penuh kemarahan.**

"**Ma-maaf... "**

"**Bukan maaf! Kau sudah membunuh 2 orang hanya karena hal seperti itu!" bentak Tesla lagi.**

"**Kalian tidak mengerti! Bagaimana rasanya di rendahkan! Kalian tidak mengerti!" teriak Senna lalu pergi dari tempat itu.**

"**Senna tunggu!" teriak Tesla.**

"**Kya!"**

**Bruak!**

"**Se-Senna!" teriak Ggio dan Tesla shock. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yaha! Saya balik lagi setelah hiatus tak jelas karena pekerjaan tak jelas dan kesibukan tak jelas yang mendadak. Ah, dan nama zat-zat kimia di atas saya ambil dari google, jadi nggak tau juga efeknya apa separah itu. Maklum saya tamatan sosial bukan alam(lah?)**

**Balas Review:**

**Tobiagare Ryuuta: Masa? Bukankah fic mu jauh lebih sadist? Wkwkwk. Ya begitulah hehe lagi pengen aja# JDOR. Wah tepat! Selamat anda memenangkan 1 buah rumah yang letaknya strategis dan dekat kuburan serta berumor tempat tinggal vampire# plak. Oke thanks for Review.**

**rinelennix: Hehe sebenarnya pengen di panjangin dan di buat detail tapi... ntar ratingnya jadi MA kan disini baru ada M aja. Yang membunuh emang Senna dan di chapter depan akan terungkap motifnya. Thanks for Review**

**Yuzuna Yukitou: Hehehe wah... sama saya yang ngebuat aja jadi kayak yandere wkwkwkwk thanks for review.**

**Bluegirl02reini: Bukan kepribadian ganda tapi emang aslinya sadist, jadi bisa dibilang kayak Yandere, meskipun sikapnya tsundere. Dan tenang ini hanya cerita tidak nyata, kalau nyata saya bakal di gorok tite Kubo. Gya! Don`t try his at home or anywhere! Hehe thxs for review**

**Haruno Tsubaki :Hehe begitulah. Thxs for review**

**Toyama Ichiru:Hehehe nggak apa-apa dan gommen baru bsia update. Ooo kurang sadist? Pengen buat lebih sadist tapi... ntar jadinya MA( bukan Mayonaise Asam ya?). eh Typo ya? Hehehe gommen, jarang memperhatiiin#duak. Oke akan saya usahakan. Oh salah baca hehehe, makanya kalau Unohana kan... ya udah tau deh. Thanks for review.**

**Hitsugaya ShiroRen: Oke thanks for Review.**

**Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak pada readers yang sudah mau ngefave, nge follow, dan membaca cerita aneh bin gaje ini. Mind to RnR?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Revenge**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :M**

**Warning :OOC(s), Bloody,Mistypo(s)**

**Hope you Enjoyed it**

.

.

.

"Sayonara Loly Aivirne-san," ujar Senna seraya tersenyumm puas melihat tubuh yang tidak bernyawa di hadapannya itu.

Lalu ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa tau, ada yang melihat aksinya.

'Senna… Ti-tidak mungkin… ' gumam orang itu agak atau lebih tepatnya sangat shock dengan pertunjukan panggung berdarah tersebut. Ia segera pergi sebelum di ketahui oleh Senna.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

Sekolah kembali gempar dengan di temukannya tubuh Loly aivirne yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan dengan kondisi sangat mengenaskan. Rumor kutukan kembali di ungkit di sekolah itu. Para guru yang awalnya tidak percaya kini beberapa dari mereka mulai percaya dengan rumor tersebut.

"Kali ini Loly-san," ujar Tesla seraya melihat tubuh Loly yang tidak berbentuk.

"Benar-benar sadis," komentar Ggio.

"Kau benar," timpal Senna.

Sekolah kembali diliburkan karena masalah ini, dan polisi kembali menginvestigasi tempat itu.

"Apa mungkin memang kutukan?" gumam Tesla pelan namun terdengar jelas bagi teman-temannya.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Aku yakin kalau ini bukan kutukan," ujar Ggio.

"Tapi setelah kedua korban dibunuh di tempat yang sama seperti itu… " komentar Senna.

"Pembunuhan… Ini pembunuhan, bukan kutukan," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Eh… maksud Senpai?" tanya Tesla kaget.

"Seperti yang ku katakana, ini bukan kutukan tapi pembunuhan. Dan aku tau siapa pelaku dari semua kekejaman ini," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Ggio penasaran.

"Kau melakukannya kan, Shihoin Senna," kata Kaien seraya melirik Senna.

"eh!" ujar Tesla kaget.

"Se-senpai bercanda? Itu tidak mungkin," ujar Ggio membela Senna.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, Tesla, Ggio," jawab Kaien atas keterkejutan para kouhainya ini.

"Maksud senpai apa? Senpai jangan menuduhku sembarangan. Aku tau, aku memang patut di curigai, karena aku memang membenci mereka. Tapi, kan-"

"Kau kemana kemarin?" tanya Kaien.

"Aku kemarin kembali ke sekolah karena di pangggil Pak Ukitake untuk membantunya membawa sebuah patung. Jika Senpai tidak percaya bisa tanyakan langsung pada Pak Ukitake dan Bu Unohana," ujar Senna membela diri.

"Aku tau," kata Kaien lagi. "Tapi kau tetaplah pelakunya, meskipun kau sudah menciptakan alibi," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Baik, anggap aku sebagai pelaku. Lalu bagaimana caranya aku membawa Loly ke ruangan itu? Apa senpai bisa jelaskan?" tantang Senna.

Kaien hanya tersenyum, lalu berkata.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak. Kau menggunakan Kursi roda kan? Kau meletakkan tubuh Loly di balik lukisan tersebut, dan sepertinya Bu Unohana tidak mencurigaimu karena kau mengatakan bahwa itu adalah patung dan Lukisan pesanan Ukitake juga, jika hanya sebuah patung berukuran 15cm kau tidak perlu membawanya menggunakan kursi roda kan, Shihoin Senna?" ujar Kaien lagi.

"Apa senpai tau, berapa jumlah patung dan lukisan tersebut?" tantang Senna.

"Jumlah? Maksudmu?" tanya Kaien kebingungan.

"Patung itu memang setinggi 15 cm tapi jumlahnya kira-kira ada 20 buah. Dan tidak mungkin aku mengangkatnya satu persatu, oleh karena itu aku menggunakan kursi roda," ujar Senna lagi.

"Tapi… Kau bisa saja menggunakan kotak kan?" ujar Kaien lagi.

"Aku memang menggunakannya, tapi asal kau tau. Patung itu berat!" bantah Senna lagi.

"Sayang sekali, tapi patung itu tidak berat," ujar Kaien lagi.

Ggio dan Tesla hanya bingung dengan perdebatan yang tidak jelas ini.

"Apakah patung terbuat dari kertas karton itu sangatlah berat, Shihoin Senna?" tanya Kaien seraya tersenyum. Sedang Senna terlihat shock dan kaget.

"Dari mana kau tau tentang patung itu.. " tanya Senna lagi.

"Ah, itu mudah. Karena patung itu dibuat oleh kelasku," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Ke-kelasmu.. " ujar Senna terbata-bata.

"Benar, jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau mengakui perbuatanmu, Shihoin Senna?" tanya Kaien lagi.

Senna hanya diam, lalu menggangguk.

"… Aku membunuhnya, bukan hanya Loly tapi juga Bu Riruka. Aku membunuh mereka berdua. " ujar Senna lagi

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau melakukannya?" bentak Tesla.

"Tidak mungkin kan? Jawab aku!" bentak Ggio.

Sedang Senna hanya terdiam, tidak berani melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau tau? Kami percaya padamu!" ujar ggio lagi.

"Tapi... kau malah menipu dan membohongi kami! Dasar pembunuh!" bentak Tesla dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Ma-maaf... "

"Bukan maaf! Kau sudah membunuh 2 orang hanya karena hal seperti itu!" bentak Tesla lagi.

"Kalian tidak mengerti! Bagaimana rasanya di rendahkan! Kalian tidak mengerti!" teriak Senna lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Senna tunggu!" teriak Tesla.

"Kya!"

"Se-Senna!" teriak Ggio dan Tesla shock saat melihat sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menabrak tubuh Senna.

**BRUAK!**

"Senna!" teriak Ggio dan Tesla lalu menghampiri tubuh Senna.

Di hadapan mereka terbujur kaku sebuah jasad, dengan kepala pecah hingga bagian dalam kepalanya berhamburan keluar dan usus yang tergerai keluar karena besi-besi yang berada di belakang mobil itu terhempas dan menikam tubuhnya. Ahir. Sebuah ahir yang tragis.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian,

'Senna… ' gumam Tesla seraya menatap langit yang bersinar cerah. Telah 3 tahun sejak kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi dan saat ini ia dan ggio telah lulus dari tempat tersebut.

Memori 3 tahun yang lalu masih membekas di pikirannya, bagaimana bisa cewek periang seperti Senna membunuh.

Ia masih bingung, kenapa Senna melakukan hal itu, sudah 3 tahun tapi ia tidak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Apa selama ini Ia dan Ggio tidak dapat di percaya?

"Tesla kan? Selamat ya, sudah berhasil lulus dengan nilai terbaik," ujar Unohana.

"Ah, terimakasih, Sensei," ujar Tesla lagi.

"Ada apa, kau terlihat murung. Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena menjadi murid teladan dan mendapat nilai terbaik?" tanya Unohana lagi.

"Tidak… aku hanya teringat Senna. Mungkin, ini semua berkat dia, seandainya saja dia masih disini.. " gumam Tesla lagi.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu," ujar Unohana lagi.

"Tes! Sorry lama," panggil Ggio yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ah, tidak masalah," ujar Tesla lagi.

"Eh, Sensei," ujar Ggio kaget dengan kehadiran Unohana.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Ggio," ujar Unohana seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih banyak, sensei," kata Ggio lagi.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu," ujar Unohana lalu beranjak dari tempat itu dan kembali ke kantor.

"Tes, udahlah. Aku tau kau masih memikirkan Senna, tapi kau tidak mungkin sedih berlarut-larut seperti ini kan?" ujar Ggio lagi.

"Aku tau, tapi tetap saja… " gumam Tesla lagi.

"Kau tau, kenapa Senna menyembunyikan hal ini?" tanya ggio seraya menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, kenapa? Apa karena dia tidak percaya pada kita?" tanya Tesla.

"Bukan… " ujar Ggio seraya menggeleng. "Dia hanya tidak ingin, kalau kita terlibat dalam masalahnya. Ia selalu berusaha tampil seakan-akan semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia selalu bersikap santai di balik tekanan yang menghimpitnya, mungkin saja saat itu sudah mencapai batas," ujar Ggio lagi.

"Kau harus pandai menilai seseorang, sebaik-baiknya seseorang jika telah melewati batas normal akan mampu bertindak keji. Begitu juga denganku," ujar Ggio lagi.

"Kau benar. Untuk apa aku harus bersedih seperti ini," ujar Tesla seraya tersenyum.

"Jadi kau akan menyambung ke mana?" tanya Ggio.

"Fakultas kedokteran, aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Kau sendiri?" tanya Tesla.

"Kedokteran? Wah mengagumkan. Kau pasti bisa. Aku berencana untuk ke fakultas computer, aku ingin menjadi seorang programmer," ujar Ggio lagi.

"Menarik. Selamat berjuang ya," ujar Tesla mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau juga," ujar Ggio menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

"Suatu saat nanti saat bertemu semoga kita telah mencapai mimpi kita masing-masing," ujar Tesla.

"Iya, ku harap begitu," ujar Ggio seraya tersenyum.

Kini sebuah perjalanan panjang telah berahir. Semua yang terjadi hanya tinggal sebuah kenangan yang tak kan terlupakan. Inilah ahir dari semuanya.

"**THE END"**

**Ahirnya! Cerita ini tamat juga! Arigatou Gozaimasu pada para readers yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini serta bagi yang memfollow dan memfave cerita ini. Saya ucapkan arigatou Gozaimasu Xd. Na, mungkin chapter ini bloodynya hambar, tapi mohon dimaklumi aja ya hehehe XD. **

**Balas Review:**

**Tobiagare Ryuuta:Gya! Jangan pingsan. Nah di chapter ini di ungkapkan. Oke Arigatou gozaimasu XD**

**Rinelennix: Emang Senna yang melakukannya. Hoho alibinya sempurna ya?#plak. Tenang Tesla nggak kog. Thanks for Review XD**

**Hitsugaya shiroren: Ho masih kurang. Apa pengen mencoba? Kalau pengen saya kirim Kenpachi untuk melakukannya wkwkwkwk Sankyu ^^**

**Yuzuna Yukitou: Hahaha ya begitulah. Di anime kan, tampangnya juga polos #dicekek. Oke deh. Thanks for Review ^^**

**Bluegirl02reini: wakakakak. Sayangnya kecelakaan. Wah kepo ya? Saya yang buat aja kepo# digorok readers. Thanks for Review ^^**

**Toyama Ichiru:Oke deh. Akan saya usahakan untuk merubah deskripsinya. Hehe nggak apa-apa, saya juga masih belajar kog. Jadi kritik dan sarannya berguna banget Thanks a lot 3 . Oke ini dia kelanjutannya, gommen jika disini menurun drastic wkwkwkw Oke thanks for Reading ^^**

**Special thanks:**

**rinelennix**

**Shirou Yagami**

**Riri Seu**

**Bluegirl. 02reini**

**Haruno Tsubaki**

**Shiori Tsubaki**

**Tobiagare Ryuuta**

**Yuzuna Yukitou**

**Toyama Ichiru**

**Hitsugaya Shiroren.**

**Ingat ini hanyalah fic semata, dan jangan jadi membenci chara karena sikap gaje yang dibuat author. Dan author tidak menerima dikemudian hari di temukan ada readers yang jadi benci pada seorang chara karena fic ini. Tempat ini hanyalah dunia fic. Jadi baik dan jahat bisa di putar balikkan. Oke sekian pidato gaje dari author gaje yang hobinya mengaret ria. Saran dan kritik author terima. Sampai jumpa di fic gaje author lainnya. Author mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan yang author perbuat. Mind to RnR this fic?**

**Sign,**

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia **


End file.
